world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Burns-Kaurin
Emily Burns-Kaurin made her first appearance in World Race Series 2017's Leg 1 Hockenheim race. She was placed in last place at the beginning of the race and because of this, did not get very far during the event. She held last place for almost the entirety of the race and eventually placing in it (8th place). She drove a red Vauxhall Astra. In this series along with 2018, Emily just had the last name 'Burns', without the 'Kaurin'. Driver Gallery sffd.PNG|Emily starting the race in 8th. huge.PNG Asdsd.PNG|Ahyaroo and Emily. sfdfs.PNG|Dalton Foster behind Emily after his crash. World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Emily Burns-Kaurin makes her second WRS appearance in World Race Series 2018's 5th race, the Leg 1 event at Texas MotorSpeedway. Here she drives a #1 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Shalstrone Systems. Emily started the race in 19th place, decently close to the top 12. However, she finished the race in 20th, mostly owing to 3 crashes where she spun out, one on Lap 4, another on Lap 6 and the last on Lap 7. Due to placing lower than the top 12, Emily was once again eliminated on Leg 1 of the World Race Series. The 2018 series marked the last appearance that Emily had the last name of just 'Burns' instead of 'Burns-Kaurin'. Gallery werqwrr.JPG|Emily on Lap 1 werftwwr.JPG|Emily is spun out on Lap 4 in a crash with Dakwon Hargrove, Audrey Craig, Lizzy Lopez and several other drivers qwertqwt.JPG qwerfrf.JPG|Emily spinning out on Lap 6 due to a crash with Gregory Vaughn, Vivian Nguyen and several others. ewrtwetttt.JPG|Emily spins out on Lap 7 due to being rear-ended by Graham Norris. ertgwt.JPG|Emily and Graham attempt to recover from the crash. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Emily Burns-Kaurin makes her first World Race Series 2019 appearance in the Leg 1 race at Road Atlanta. In this race she drives a Vauxhall much like her first appearance in the 2017 series. Her car is a 2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR. Emily's qualifying time of 2:15:32 allowed her to start in 2nd place, right behind Scott Tinter. After the race began, Emily quickly passed Scott and held 1st for the majority of Lap 1 and 2, only briefly being passed by Scott on Lap 1. Nearing the end of Lap 2, however, Emily was passed by Scott for good and she held 3rd place for the entirety of Lap 3 and she finished in 2nd. While it was not the placement she hoped for, she still qualified for Leg 2 and to appear in the finale. As displayed by her driver information card, her Vauxhall runs on a 276hp inline-4 engine, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. This series marks the first time that Emily's name was officially labeled as "Burns-Kaurin". Gallery 54t6y5y.JPG|Emily leading the pack after race start tyut.JPG|Through the turns on Lap 1 tyutu.JPG ty4j4.JPG|On Lap 2 54364u.JPG|Emily seen from the interior camera view from Tinter's Lincoln 5u6uj.JPG|Emily in 2nd followed by Ebiweni Wadiri on Lap 3 World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Emily Burns-Kaurin made her final WRS appearance in the World Race Series 2019 finale race while driving a #45 2014 Audi R8 LMS of Flying Lizard Motorsports. Emily started the race in 10th place with a qualifying time of 7:28:21. Emily eventually moves up one place to finish in 9th place. Because of this low placing, Emily was disqualified from winning the series. As displayed on her racer information card, Emily's car has a 522hp V10 engine. Gallery castroledge.JPG|Emily on the Nurburgring club circuit viper.JPG|A close-up of Emily in her Audi GT car 56y53y.JPG|On the open road of Nurburgring 4udi.JPG|Through the turns Trivia *Emily’s NASCAR stock car in World Race Series 2018 was lent to the WRS by a driver with the last name of “Ringley”. Category:Racers Category:Vauxhall Drivers Category:Vauxhall Astra Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Audi Drivers Category:Audi R8 Drivers Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Hockenheim Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:WRS 2019 Finale